Sgt Frog: Operation: Xenomorph
by Stitch-Fan-3
Summary: When Keroro and his platoon are called for a mission on another world, they never return, leaving their loved ones to fear the worst. Five years later, however, an S.O.S. transmission is picked up from the same world the platoon were said to have disappeared on. The gang hurries in the hopes of finding Keroro and his platoon alive. Awaiting there is a dark truth best kept secret.
1. Prologue: Why did you have to go?

**Hey, guys. I'm back with an all new story. To start off this fanfic, I'm gonna have it be an emotional opening, even for a comedy like "Sgt. Frog." I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Enjoy.**

It was late at night, when Fuyuki heard the familiar sound of a space policewoman spinning around in circles through her teleportation portal. Fuyuki's friends were having a sleepover tonight, so they could all greet their space froggy friends, The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon, home from their mission to another world. Fuyuki woke up his sister Natsumi, Momoka, Saburo, Koyuki, the alien girl Angol Mois, and Keroro's wife, Pururu. The female keronian chose to not go on the mission because she wasn't feeling so hot.

"Officer Poyon! What're you doing here? Did the Sarge mess up something on his mission?" asked Fuyuki.

"If so, believe me, I'm gonna discipline him good when he gets here." Natsumi clenched her fists.

"It grieves me so much to report but, The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon is dead." Officer Poyon said.

The whole group gasped. It was like the entire world around them shattered into a million pieces, much like their hearts.

"Dead?! What is this? Some kind of a sick joke?!" Natsumi shouted in anger and sadness. She always thought the frogs were annoying, but she did admitted to liking them a teensy bit.

"Their mission was to investigate a distress signal on a restricted system to anyone but Keronian authorities. A week later, we couldn't get any form of contact with them. The Garuru platoon went to investigate, but no trace of their ship was ever found, all except a capsule, containing this letter." said Officer Poyon.

Fuyuki quickly read the letter the officer had given them. It was written from Keroro. What was written had shaken Fuyuki to his core.

_"Dear Fuyuki,"_

_ "If this letter got to you, and you're reading it, then you probably know I'm not coming home this time. I've got little time to write this, so I just want to say, you're the best friend a guy like me could ever have. Sure, our invasion on Pekopon was gonna be a big flop from the start, but it was worth it. At least, I got to know you, Natsumi, Mom, and all our other good friends. I want you and Natsumi to take good care of my niece, Mois, and my dearest wife, Pururu. Tell her I'll always love her with all my heart. Thank you, all of you, for making me the frog I am now. I'll never forget you. Good-bye."_

_ "Sgt. Keroro"_

Nothing could stop the tears from pouring out of all the kids' eyes. The frogs that changed their lives for the better were gone forever, just like that.

"My condolences." Officer Poyon bowed, and teleported away.

"Fuyuki, I'm so sorry-" "Shut up, Natsumi!" Fuyuki snapped at his older sister. Natsumi was taken aback at her brother's attitude.

"Why should you even care? You never liked the Sarge, anyway!" Fuyuki snapped again.

"That's not true! Of course I did! I just had a hard time showing it, that's all!" said Natsumi.

"More like a lousy way of showing it." said Fuyuki.

"Hey, come on, man. That's not fair to your sister." said Saburo.

Fuyuki just turned and ran back into the house, and up to his room, locking the door behind him, leaving his sister with guilty thoughts. Pururu wasn't paying any attention to what happened. She was too busy clutching the last letter her beloved left her. She cried a waterfall of tears, and only Mois was there to comfort her auntie, having lost the Keronian that was her sweet uncle.

_One week later..._

Saburo was in his booth, hosting his radio show. "Hey, guys. This is DJ Mutsumi here." he spoke into the microphone. "Today I got no poems to read. Only gonna play a hit song for you guys. I lost some good friends the other week, and I like this song to go out as a tribute to them, and to those who've lost a good friend." Saburo turned the record player on. All of Tokyo was filled with the sweet sadness of the tune.

_"I always needed time on my own,"_

_ "I never thought I'd need you there when I cried."_

Natsumi was on her bed, listening to Saburo's show. The song made her realize just how much she cared for that stupid fro- Keroro. But, the frog she missed the most was Giroro. He always said he was the toughest of the platoon, but deep down, she knew he was sweet. If only she had the chance to tell the both of them how much they meant to her.

_ "And the days feel like years when I'm alone."_

_ "And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side."_

Fuyuki kept to himself all week in his room. Sitting at his desk, in his hands, was the last Gundam model Keroro ever built before he left for his mission, before he left for good. Fuyuki rested his head in his arms on the desk, and cried for his best friend.

_"When you walk away, I count the steps that you take."_

_ "Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

Aki Hinata was falling in a little depression. She felt bad because she couldn't think of a way to cheer up her kids, but now without Keroro, there was no little alien that brought joy to her career and her family. She always loved that little frog as her family, and he was the inspiration for her manga, "Captain Geroro". Without him, her life seemed more grey than before.

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you."_

_ "When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too."_

_ "When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay."_

_ "I miss you."_

Momoka was sitting in her room, door locked, because she didn't want Paul or any of her maids bothering her. She just kept crying over the small locket with the picture of her and Tamama together. It was because of him, she got closer to Fuyuki. Nothing in her large mansion of a home could fill the hole in her heart for the adorable late Private.

_"I've never felt this way before."_

_ "Everything that I do, reminds me of you."_

Koyuki was silently sipping her tea. She stared at the empty cushion where Dororo sat. He was the reason she had friends like Natsumi, but above all, she loved the late ninja frog with all of her heart. Her tears fell into her tea.

_"And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor."_

_ "And they smell just like you."_

_ "I love the things that you do."_

Saburo sat on his favorite spot on the Nishizawa tower, staring at the sunset. He took out his reality pen, the only gadget he had to remember his chum, Kululu, and drew sparkles on a piece of paper, before folding it into a paper airplane, and threw it across the sky, transforming the paper into a shower of twinkles that mingled with the beautiful, and sorrowful sunset atmosphere.

"Bros forever, Kululu. I hope you saw that, wherever you are." Saburo said, with a sad smile.

_"When you walk away, I count the steps that you take."_

_ "Do you see how much I need you right now?"_

Angol Mois was on her way back home. She decided not to destroy Pekopon. Her uncle would've wanted that. She cried in her energy bubble all the way home. Her uncle was always there for her, but now that he was gone, who was gonna be there for her when she needed somebody to love her the most besides her own family?

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you."_

_ "When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too."_

_ "When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, and make it okay."_

_ "I miss you."_

Garuru's platoon tried everything to get their leader to come out of his quarters, so they could cheer him up, but Garuru insisted on being alone. In his hand, was a picture from when he and his little brother were kids. Giroro had always looked up to his big brother, and Garuru was happy to let him tag along in endeavors to joining the Keron military. Garuru couldn't hold his emotions in any longer, and cried over the brother that always saw him as more than a big brother.

_ "We were made for each other, out here forever."_

_ "I know we were, yeah, yeah."_

_ "All I ever wanted was for you to know."_

_ "Everything I do, I give my heart and soul."_

_ "I can't breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah."_

Keroro's father, The Demon Sergeant, was comforting his dear wife. Even for his reputation of being the most feared soldier in the Keron army, he mourned alongside the mother of his boy. The only son he had that was never coming home again.

_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you."_

_ "When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing, too."_

_ "When you're gone, the words I need to hear will always get me through the day, and make it okay."_

Pururu had rejoined the Garuru platoon, not long after Angol Mois left to go home. She was in her room, holding a small stick in her hand. It was a pregnancy test, and it was positive. Pururu sobbed uncontrollably, not only for her beloved husband, but for the fact her child would never see the real face of their lovable father.

_"I miss you."_

"Keroro," Pururu sobbed. "Please don't leave us. Please come home. I love you."

...

Sgt. Frog: Operation: Xenomorph

**Well, guys. That's all for this chapter. I like that I wanted to start off this chapter on an emotional note. Don't worry, the action and adventure will build up as the story progresses. The lyrics of the song are "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne. I own nothing, including the song. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. **


	2. Chapter 1: A voice of Hope

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Please comment. Enjoy.**

_Five years later..._

The kids were now in their late teens, attending college. However, most of them never saw each other, and went about their separate ways since that miserable day, Fuyuki especially. He and Natsumi had never spoken to each other for five years.

Natsumi tried to reach out to her brother, but he always kept pushing her away. Natsumi's heart was broken. She had Saburo, her crush since middle school, but even the thought of him couldn't ignore her from the regret she had for her brother, and for her space froggy friends. It was like this for both the Hinata's and their friends ever since.

Today was just another day for Fuyuki, whose most noticeable new trait was he grew a thin beard like his father, Haru Hinata. Fuyuki had wrapped up his new paranormal club, which had more people in it besides him and Momoka. He was still the same guy, just didn't have any aliens making his life any more exciting like before. On his way out, he spotted Momoka, who had longer hair than before.

"Hey, Momoka!" Fuyuki called.

"F-Fuyuki?!" Momoka asked, turning to see her handsome crush.

"Hey, uh, Momoka. I was just thinking, if you got nothing to do on friday, then... You wanna go out on a date with me?" asked Fuyuki.

Momoka's face blushed dark red. Those words she had heard in her dreams, but now had become a reality. Her inner opposite personality, 'Dark Momoka', was screaming out, "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE, YOU IDIOT! SAY YES! DO NOT SCREW UP THIS MOMENT THAT COMES ONCE IN A LIFETIME!"

Momoka shouted with more force than she should have, "YES!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"Alright, cool. I'll take you out around six at that time." said Fuyuki, before heading to his next class.

Momoka jumped for joy. "Yes! Fuyuki and I are going out on a date! Then from there, it'll lead to marriage, and then having cute little babies with our hair colors! My dreams are coming true, and it only took several years to wait for that opportune moment! If only Tamama was here to..." Momoka stopped.

Momoka's smile instantly turned into a frown. She took out the heart-shaped locket around her neck, and opened it to reveal the picture of the blue frog standing next to her and Paul, eating a bag of his favorite junk food. Seeing that smile full of mush on his cheeks always triggered tears to her eyes. She never moved on, like Fuyuki or his sister. That's when she perked up. She turned to the direction Fuyuki was walking, and chased after him.

Momoka wasn't sure what had caused her to think like that, but she had to convince Fuyuki to reconcile his sister. Natsumi was one of her best friends, and she wished that all of them could get back to the way they were when they were kids.

"Fuyuki!" Momoka called.

"Momoka, what is it?" said Fuyuki.

"Well, I was thinking... You think it's possible you and Natsumi bury the hatchet, figuratively speaking?" said Momoka.

Fuyuki sighed. He didn't want to put up with this again. "Momoka..."

"Let me finish, please." Momoka interrupted. "I know how feel. I never really moved on after what happened five years ago. But, you shouldn't take it out on your sister. She's your family. One of the only members of family you have left, so don't throw that away. I just want all of us, you, me, Natsumi, Saburo, and Koyuki, to be together like before. Isn't that what... the Sergeant would've wanted?"

Fuyuki looked down. Momoka was right. Him pushing his sister away wasn't really helping, and he remembered him saying that he's not the one to hold a grudge towards anybody forever.

"Your'e right, Momoka. Let's go find Natsumi." said Fuyuki.

Momoka smiled as she and Fuyuki walked together down the hallway. They found Natsumi's classroom, when they were greeted by a familiar voice behind them. "Fuyuki!" The love duo turned to see a familiar woman with purple hair, and a red spacesuit.

"Space officer Jessica Harpie?!" said Fuyuki.

"Long time, no see, Fuyuki Hinata." said Jessica.

"What're you doing here?" asked Fuyuki.

"I got some important news for you and your friends. Come, they're all waiting outside." said Jessica.

Fuyuki and Momoka followed her out to the college courtyard, where they saw Natsumi, Koyuki, and Saburo waiting by the flagpole.

"Hey, guys. Any idea what's going on?" asked Koyuki.

"I'll get right to the point. Have any of you heard about a company called Weyland-Yutani?" said Jessica.

"The largest and latest space conglomerate company for five years running? 'Building better worlds'. That kind of Weyland-Yutani?" asked Fuyuki.

"That's it." said Jessica. "They have a space station called the 'Paradise'. They're orbited around the planetoid, LV-626. The same planetoid where... The A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon was said to have disappeared. A crew from the station found a damaged ship, with a flight recorder containing an S.O.S message."

Jessica held out a holographic disk, and played the recording from a voice the gang thought was long gone:

_"Mayday, Mayday! This is Sgt. Kero-... requesting rescue immediate-... platoon is safe for the moment-... haven't made contact in over five-... repeat-... requesting rescue immediate-... not sure how long_ _'til-..."_

"Please tell me that was who I think it was?!" said Natsumi, still in shock.

"I don't know how it's possible, but Sgt. Keroro is still alive. I've informed Angol Mois, but I've yet to inform Pururu and the Sarge's family yet. Since you're the closest non-keronian friends the platoon has, I figured I should inform you next." said Jessica.

"Well, has anyone found them yet?!" asked Fuyuki.

"They're still searching. Haven't heard back from Paradise since then. I'd figure me and Officer Poyon go investigate. If any of you are up for-"

"YES!" the gang all shouted. Jessica sweat-dropped nervously.

...

The gang were on board the spaceship, the 'Ripley'. They were lucky that the school accepted their notes about taking a 'sick day'.

"Hey, guys!" The gang turned to see a girl with long, grey hair running towards them, and hugging them.

"Hey, Mois. You've grown." said Fuyuki.

"I know. I just can't believe my sweet uncle Keroro is alive! I've never been this happy in my life." said Mois, with happy tears in her eyes.

"I know. We're gonna see them again." Koyuki smiled, thinking of her dearly beloved friend, Dororo.

"I just hope we get there in time, because it sounded like they were still in trouble." said Fuyuki.

"In that case, Poyon! Launch into hyperspace, on the double!" ordered Jessica. The 'Ripley' blasted into the cosmos at the speed of light. There was just one more stop they had to make.

...

"And that is how Daddy saved Uncle Dororo and Koyuki from Viper's younger brother, Viper." Pururu told her son.

Four-year-old Keruru was green like his father, but lighter in color, and he had his mother's light purple eyes. He also had the same star symbol on his belly like his father, but was both purple and yellow like his mother's heart symbol. He even wore a red colored hat with his badge on top, shaped just like his father's hat.

"Just one more story about Daddy, Mommy." said Keruru.

"There'll be more tomorrow when I get home from work, and when you get home from school, sweetie." Pururu kissed her son's forehead, and tucked him into bed.

"See you in the morning, my baby." Pururu whispered, and closed the door to her son's room. Pururu heard a knock at the door, and opened it to reveal Officer Jessica Harpie.

"Jessica? What're you doing here this late?" asked Pururu.

"Greetings, Pururu. I've got little time to explain now, but I'll tell you everything on our way there. It's an important mission." said Jessica.

"Are you sure it can't wait? It's late, and I just got my son into bed." said Pururu.

"Pururu, it's your husband. We think we found him still alive." said Jessica.

Pururu gasped. "What?!"

"Like I said, I'll explain everything on the ship. We need your help on this mission. Keroro may need your help." said Jessica.

Pururu's heart was racing. She just wanted to go and tell her son her father was alive, but felt the more time she stood there, the more trouble Keroro could be into if she wasn't there.

"I've been living with my folks to help watch Keruru. They're still up, so I'll tell them to watch Keruru, and then we'll leave." said Pururu.

Unaware of the two women talking, Keruru was up, and heard the entire conversation through a crack in his door. His dad was alive, and he just didn't want to sit around until his mom brought him back home. He wanted to see his dad now, even if it meant sneaking aboard a spaceship, and to another planet to do so. He snickered mischievously, as he turned on his cloaking device.

**Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. I know it's short, but don't worry. The next chapter is where the action begins. Keruru is my OC, crossing the names Keroro and Pururu together. Hope you like the little references in this chapter, like the names of the ships, and the planetoid. I own nothing. All rights go to their original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Paradise

**Hey, guys. I'm back with another new chapter to this crossover. Before I start, I want to give a good shout-out to fanfic writer GodofGreed for adding this crossover to their favorites. Thanks, and please let me know how this is going by adding a comment. Same goes for everyone as always. Please comment. Thanks. Enjoy. P.S. Some of these characters might be OCs. **

A lone spaceship drifted through the endless stars of outer space. It's course was set for the space station orbiting around the planetoid labeled LV-626. In the ship was her crew of nine, plus one stowaway.

"Exiting hyperspace complete. Now attempting to contact Station Paradise." reported officer Poyon. "Station Paradise, this is officer Poyon onboard spacecraft Ripley. We're reported you carry information on the whereabouts of a missing space military platoon. Requesting to land. Over."

The only answer the crew was met with was static. Officer Poyon tried contact again.

"Station Paradise, this is officer Poyon onboard spacecraft Ripley. Do you copy? Please respond. Over."

One voice broke through the silence and the static.

"Ripley, this is Marshal-... Do not boar-... Emergency lock-down protocol-... Under attack by unknown-... Repeat-..."

The transmission was completely cut off. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Sounds like trouble." said Koyuki.

"What was your first clue, Koyuki?" Natsumi sarcastically asked her friend, clearly not in the mood for anything like this right now.

"Officer Harpie, let me and my friends check out the situation on the station." said Fuyuki.

"WHAT?!" everyone said, shockingly.

"Fuyuki, it could be dangerous!" said Officer Harpie.

"Yeah, and if the sarge and the others are on that station, they could be in danger. They need help." said Fuyuki.

"I'm with Fuyuki on this. My husband needs me." said Pururu.

"Me too. I'm not gonna lose Dororo again." said Koyuki.

"Where Fuyuki goes, I go. I came here to rescue Tamama, and that's what I'll do." Momoka said, stand extremely close to Fuyuki.

"You're all going whether I order against it or not, are you?" Officer Harpie sighed, and smirked a little.

The group all nodded yes.

"In that case, spacesuits are in the maintenance sheds, by the airlock. We'll be here to man down the fort." said Officer Harpie. "Just don't get hurt, guys."

The group nodded, and ran to the airlock, donning their spacesuits.

"Alright, everyone set?" said Fuyuki. "Then, let's go."

The group walked into the airlock tube, and out into space, using a tether attached to the utility belts of their suits, connecting them to the Paradise. Little did they know that a invisible-cloaked tadpole keronian was floating right to his mother in his own spacesuit, grinning ever so mischievously.

...

Finally, the group made it inside the Paradise through the station's airlock door.

"Officer Harpie, we're in." Fuyuki reported through his head-set radio.

"Good work, guys. How's it look in there?" answered Officer Harpie.

"Normal, so far." said Fuyuki, as the group removed their helmets.

Unfortunately, when Keruru removed his helmet, the collar had brushed against his badge, which accidentally shut off his cloaking device without him noticing.

Pururu gave a surprise gasp. "Keruru?!"

Keruru turned to see surprised faces at him. He checked his hands, and saw they weren't see-through. "Uh-Oh." he said.

"What the frog are you doing here?!" scolded Pururu.

"I wanted to help rescue Dad." said Keruru.

"Well, wait. How did you even get here?" said Fuyuki.

"Oh, that was easy. I snuck onboard with my cloaking device on." Keruru confidently smiled.

"Son, I don't know how to make of this, but this is-"

"Hands in the air, now!"

Pururu forgot what she was going to say, as she turned to see her friends held at gunpoint by men in security uniforms.

"Son, get behind me." Pururu whispered to her son, who quickly obeyed out of the fear in his mother's voice.

"Who are you, people? Which sector are you from?" demanded the lead security guard.

"We're with the emergency maintenance ship, the Ripley. We came in contact with one of your crew members, named Marshal." explained Fuyuki.

The leading guard spoke into his radio. "Lieutenant, we've got some crew here claiming to be with the ship, Ripley. They say you made contact with them."

"Affirmative. Send them up." said the voice over the radio.

"Alright, people. Up front where we can see you. Move it." ordered the leading guard.

The group was forced to march through the dim-litted hallways of the station, which seemed odd since big space stations like the Paradise could hold plenty of power. They didn't had time to ponder this over more, as they were shoved into the main security room. There stood a man in a more well-armored suit with more well-designed badges for the Paradise, and the Weyland-Yutani Corporation.

"Are you the same Marshal we spoke with over the radio?" asked Fuyuki.

"I'll be asking the questions here, kid." the man said, roughly. "But, except for that question, yes. Name's Lieutenant Marshal of the Paradise security defense force on the station. This is all that's left of my crew. The whole crew, in general."

"Hello! Just because I'm not a soldier like the rest of you guys, doesn't mean that I'm not here, too!" a voice came up from behind the lieutenant. The voice belonged to a man with glasses, and a white lab coat, with the Weyland-Yutani badge on his front coat pocket.

"Finally, someone who's not one of these batten-down kooks. Name's Dr. Henry Samuels. Head of both the Paradise's medical and science departments. Thanks for coming to our rescue." said the doctor.

"Actually, we came here to rescue our friends, the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon." said Koyuki.

"Oh, you must means our prisoners." said Dr. Samuels.

"Prisoners?!" said Fuyuki.

"We got a little pest control problem. Some form of hostile, feral alien organisms have infested the station, and one of your little friends brought one of their embryos in a sealed container onboard the station with them, when my team went to rescue their sorry hides." explained lieutenant Marshal. "Those things have already wiped out all the crew, except for the doc and my men."

"Wait a minute. Now, the frogs may be annoying, and claim to be invaders, but even they wouldn't think of something as homicidal as unleashing feral monsters on people. They aren't as bad as they make out to be, somewhat." said Natsumi.

"Well, it don't matter now. Those creeps have what's coming to them." the lieutenant said, darkly.

"What do you mean by that?" Momoka asked, her voice shaky.

"The prison cell department, where we keep anybody who breaks the rules of this station, is already overflowing with those things. Soon, there'll be nothing important left there." said the lieutenant.

"Wait a minute. You left our friends there, alone to be mauled by those things?!" said Saburo.

"Where's the prison cell department?" demanded Fuyuki.

"That place is now considered off-limits." said lieutenant Marshal.

"Like we give a crap. We're going, even without your help!" said Natsumi.

The security team raised their guns at the group.

"No one is going anywhere." said the lieutenant, plainly. "Except you guys are gonna help us get our radio fix, so we can have better contact with your ship, and then get out of this hell-hole." said the lieutenant.

"Doc, you take him over there to the control center, and we'll meet you there. We've still gotta secure any remaining supplies we may need in the living apartments district." The lieutenant handed the doctor a rifle. "Anyone of them tries anything, shoot them."

Dr. Samuels just nodded, and motioned the group to the door on the left. The group couldn't do anything but obey. As soon as the doctor closed the door behind them, and they were well out of earshot, he motioned them to the opposite direction.

"The security weapons shed is just down this hallway, then take a right, and the tram there should take you to the prison cell department." he said.

The group had confused looks. "Alright, listen. If you guys are serious about rescuing your friends, then I won't stop you. Just go, now." said the doctor.

"But, what about the lieutenant? What if he finds out?" asked Momoka.

"Forget what he said. The lieutenant's crazy now, these days. As long as you get your friends back, nothing else will matter. Don't worry about me, I've got enough time to think of a good excuse before he gets back." Dr. Samuels winked.

"Thanks, Doc." grinned Fuyuki.

"Doctor, can I ask you to please protect my son until we get back?" asked Pururu.

"But Mommy, I wanna stay with you." said Keruru.

"No, Keruru. I want you safe, here. I mean it. I'll come right back." said Pururu.

"Alright." said Keruru.

"Don't worry. I'll keep a good eye on your kid, but you better hurry, now." said Dr. Samuels.

The group nodded, and headed for the weapons shed. When they got there, they wasted no time grabbing everything they could carry, and ran to the tram car, getting the tram started before the security team came to find them.

...

The tram car stopped at the small tram station that led to the rest of the prison cell department. The group quietly walked out of the tram, and into the next room, scanning their surroundings carefully around every corner. To their awe, the prison cell block was totally demolished. Lights and wires were hanging loose above smashed open ceilings, doors and windows were busted, and the floor was all torn up. The only thought on the group's mind was hoping their friends had somehow escaped this massacre.

The group slowly walked to the end of the hallway leading to a fork in opposite directions, when noises were heard on the right side corner of the hall. Fuyuki halted the group, and peered around the corner.

"Uh-oh." he whispered.

Fuyuki saw a half-dozen of the most gross-looking, huge, and frightening creatures he saw in his life. They had long arms, claws, long legs, clawed feet, long blade-tipped tails, rib-caged torsos, spikes on their backs, bulbous heads with seemingly no eyes, and sharp fangs. They even had tongues that acted and looked like a smaller, fanged mouth. The worst part was they were headed in the group's direction.

**Well, guys. I'm gonna end this chapter here with a cliffhanger. Next one will feature a battle and chase scene. Hopefully the group finds the platoon in this one, probably. Dr. Samuels and Lieutenant Marshal are OC's of mine. I own nothing. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. **


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions and truths

** Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. First off, I'd like to give another shout-out to GodofGreed for that awesome comment, and I'd also like to give a shout-out to Matt for adding a comment to this story too. Thanks, guys. You're both awesome, keep commenting. That goes for you too, everybody. As always, please comment. Enjoy.**

"Guys, I saw a half-dozen of those things the lieutenant was talking about, and they're headed our way." whispered Fuyuki.

"What?! They know we're here?!" Momoka whimpered, afraid.

"No, at least not yet." said Fuyuki.

"Can we even take on that many?" asked Natsumi.

Fuyuki to the left of the hallway, and saw a sign that read, 'Cell Block D'. Fuyuki thought if there was any a good chance the sarge might be there to avoid the oncoming danger to their right, it would be worth the run.

"Okay, guys. This is risky, but it's the only plan I've got. When I say go, we run to the left hallway. Any one of those things catches up to us, no hesitation. Open fire." said Fuyuki. The group nodded. "Ready? Go!"

The group ran as fast as they could, as inhuman screams and growls could be heard behind them. It was a bold move at the risk of being spotted, but they had to take that risk. The creatures charged on all fours for a speed boost, closing in on the group. Natsumi chucked a grenade, and the monsters blew up, with light, sickly-colored green blood splattered every inch of the hallway, eating away at the walls.

The group kept running. More screams could be heard all around them. The noise of the grenade had attracted more of those things. One of the creatures burst through above the air vent, but Koyuki was on the thing the second it dropped down, and threw her kunai blades into it's face, killing it.

"There's the elevator! Come on!" shouted Fuyuki. The group made it to the elevator, and slammed the door button, but one of the things grabbed the door before it could close, and hissed at the group, but Natsumi jammed her gun into it's mouth, and blew it's brains out, splattering more of that burning blood on the elevator floor. Fuyuki slammed the door button again, and the door closed just as more of the creatures came rushing to the elevator.

The group slumped to the floor to catch their breath. Pururu curiously examined the hole the burning blood had made on the floor.

"Talk about a strong immune system." said Pururu. "Their blood seems to be made as if purely from molecular acid."

"How come we didn't burn if it was acid? I mean, I was the closest when I shot that thing that tried to get into the elevator." said Natsumi.

"Oh, well, your spacesuits are made of some of the strongest fiber on Keron. It can easily repel just about anything, including acid." said Pururu.

"That's strong stuff, and you didn't bother telling us this 'til now, why?" Fuyuki blankly asked.

"I didn't think we'd be fighting monsters with acid for blood, and a second mouth for a tongue when we got here." retorted Pururu.

The elevator stopped, and the group slowly stepped out, their guns at the ready. They turned down the left corner of another hallway, when a noise came from the door on the left hallway. The group opened the door, and slowly walked in. The room was dark, leaving the group to use their flashlights. Without any warning, beams of flashlights shined in their faces, stunning them, as they instinctively shielded their view.

"Who are you guys, and what do you want with us?" a voice demanded.

Fuyuki's face lit up. He had recognized that voice. A voice that belonged to somebody he knew too well, and had been the reason he came on this nightmare of a mission. "Sarge?! Is that you?!" Fuyuki called.

Someone turned on the power to the room. The group looked to see that they were standing in an infirmary meant for the prisoners, and there standing in the middle of the room, were five male keronians, with shocked faces at the group before them.

"Fuyuki!" Keroro ran, and hugged his best friend. "Sarge, I knew it. You're okay." said Fuyuki.

"Uncle!" Mois cried, and joined in the hug with Keroro and Fuyuki.

"Natsumi!" Giroro said, too shocked and happy to even move a muscle at the sight of his crush. "Giroro, you stupid, stupid frog!" Natsumi hugged her alien friend.

"Momoka!" Tamama cried out, and hugged his crazy, rich friend. "Oh, Tamama! You're alive!" Momoka cried.

"Koyuki!" Dororo cried, as Koyuki scooped up the only best friend, besides Natsumi, she had in her life. "Hey Dororo, I missed you." Koyuki spoke, gently. "You still remember my name." Dororo blubbered.

"Hey, pal." Saburo hugged Kululu. "Thanks for the rescue, chum. Ke, ke, ke." Kululu snickered his trademark snicker.

"Pururu!" Keroro ran, and hugged his wife, giving her the first passionate kiss they shared in over five years. "I knew you were still alive, Keroro." said Pururu, happy tears streaming down her face.

"Wait just a minute! What are you all doing here?" asked Giroro. "We got your distress call, and we came here with the space police to rescue you." said Natsumi.

"Oh, by the way, Uncle. You and Auntie have a son named Keruru. He's such the cutest thing. Y'know, he followed us here, just to see you." Mois said, cheerfully.

"I have a son?!" Keroro asked Pururu.

"Yes, I found out after we all thought you were..." Pururu didn't want to finish that sentence, not when she and Keroro were together again.

"Wait, he's here on this ship?!" said Keroro.

"Yes, but don't worry. He's safe with the ship's doctor, Dr. Samuels." said Pururu.

"You left our son with him?!" said Keroro, the tone in his voice almost a panic.

"Keroro, what's wrong?" Pururu asked, worryingly.

"Guys, we gotta get to that bridge, now!" said Keroro.

"But sir, all of those Xenomorphs are gathering around the floor below us. Sneaking or fighting right through them is both risky." said Tamama.

"That probably won't be a problem." said Kululu. In his hands was a motion tracker, and he had the map of the ship zoomed out of their current location. "It looks like thanks to our pals here, the Xenomorphs have their attention currently on the elevator from where they came in. But, we should be able sneak past all of them if we take the nearby air vent in the hallway, following it's route should take us right in front of the tram leading back to the bridge."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" said Keroro. The platoon led the rescue party out into the hallway, and into the airlock.

"Sarge, we need answers. What happened here? What happened to you guys?" Fuyuki asked, as they crawled through the vents.

"Those things you saw, they're called Xenomorphs. Our mission was to stop them from spreading across the galaxy." said Keroro. "It was like this..."

...

_(Flashback - Five years ago)_

_ The A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon's spaceship was experiencing a bumpy ride due to entering the rocky atmosphere of LV-626. _

_ "Hey, Sarge. Mind telling us what the secret part of this mission is now?" asked Tamama._

_ "I was just about to announce that, Private." said Keroro. "Now, troops. Our secret mission, which I finally got Natsumi to stop pestering me all week, is to seek a secret laboratory, which is under the maintenance of the Engineers, and destroy it for their illegal genetic experimentation." _

_ "The Engineers?" said Dororo. "Why have they suddenly appeared now? Even after fifty years of having vanished from the clutches of the Keronian army and space police?" _

_ "For once, I'm going to acknowledge you, Dororo, and answer your question. Yes, according to sources that shall go unnamed, of course." said Keroro. _

_ "Well, so long as Keroro acknowledged me, I'll accept that." Dororo said to himself._

_ "But, I thought our orders were to investigate a distress signal." said Tamama._

_ "Well, since this used to be a military stronghold for the Engineers back during the war, it would be the most obvious choice to start looking. Plus, this talk of a distress signal could only mean, obviously, the Engineers have set a trap for any unsuspecting ships passing by this quadrant, for whatever reason, even I don't have a clue, since there's been no sighting of Engineers in over fifty years." said Kululu._

_ "Corporal, we're right above where the lab should be. Take us down." ordered Keroro._

_ "Yessir." said Giroro._

_ The spaceship touched down on the rocky ground. The platoon stepped out onto the rocky surface in spacesuits and helmets, armed with built-in blasters._

_ "Can't see a thing. The wind's picking everything up." Said Giroro._

_ "Alright, start combing the area. Kululu, how much distance does your motion tracker pick up?" said Keroro._

_ Before the sarge could get an answer, without any warning, the ground suddenly opened up underneath their feet, and the group fell into the darkness below, the hole engulfing their spaceship, too._

_ ..._

_ Keroro opened his eyes, and saw his crew members in cages, hanging from the ceilings. Below him, he could his captors, muscular, humanoid men with pale faces, and body armor, were watching them wake up. _

_ "The Engineers." muttered Keroro._

_ The Engineer leader wore a dark red hood and cape. He spoke to the guards, which Keroro couldn't hear, and the guards saluted as the leader left the chamber. _

_ Keroro was beginning to fear the worst, thinking if this was it for him, he wasted no time, and grabbed the pen, paper, and small capsule he had kept under his hat for emergencies, and began writing his goodbyes. He waited until the guard's attention was away from him, and threw the capsule through the bars, and into the open air vent, sucking the capsule into the airlock, and hopefully somewhere where it led outside, so someone could find it, and tell their friends what befell them. _

_ The leader returned, with a small case in his hands, and ordered the guards to lower the cages. The chains lowered the cages to the floor, and the guards ordered the platoon out of the cages, and onto their knees. The leader opened the case, revealing five silver collars with red buttons along the outer rims. The guards placed the collars on the necks of the platoon members._

_ "Now, you little cretins shall obey us. You will do what we say, when we say it. You will be a part in assisting in the creation of our experiments, experiments that will allow us complete control of your galaxies." The leader spoke._

_ "Yeah, and what if we say no? " Giroro challenged, bravely._

_ The leader smirked, and pressed a button on his wrist device. Giroro's collar buttons blinked red, and Giroro screamed at the pain of being zapped. Giroro slumped to the ground. The guards picked him up by his arms, and motioned the other platoon members to follow the leader. The platoon, stripped of their weapons, and afraid of the pain for disobedience, marched out of the dungeon._

_..._

_ The platoon couldn't tell how long they've been stuck in the underground laboratory. Dororo was the only one able to keep track, though. The last time he said it, it was five years. _

_ A whole five years without seeing the outside. To Keroro, it felt more like five years. Five years of being forced to help the Engineers create those deadly parasites for their own sick, twisted game. Five years of having to helplessly watch other alien prisoners, that the Engineers had kidnapped over the years, behind glass windows, as the face-huggers attached themselves to their faces, fall off of them an hour later, and see the prisoners shake with fear, as Xenomorph chest-bursters erupted from the helpless victims inside-out._

_ That is, until one day, when they were back in the dungeon, Kululu came to the platoon members with a plan. The only plan Kululu had enough time to scheme up. _

_ "The guards won't be back to patrol the dungeon area for another hour, due to their boss having them having bring in another round of prisoners, but I did manage to sweep one of the keys off from their rings when we were walking back to our cell." Kululu snickered, holding up a single key he hid under his hat. "Once we're free, I'll disable the air-cooling system from the panel box below us, then we can crawl through the vents, to where they're holding our spaceship, and contact for help. Ke, ke, ke, ke." _

_ "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's do it." said Keroro. The platoon nodded, and began to put the plan into motion. _

_ Kululu set himself free, then Keroro, then Giroro, then Dororo, then lastly, Tamama. They jumped, and landed safely a few feet from the ground. Kululu removed the lid from the box, then pulled the wires to turn off the air-cooling system. As soon as the air was off, the platoon climbed into the open vent, and climbed up, toward the hanger bay. _

_ Keroro scanned the area through the grate, and saw the coast was clear. Keroro removed the grate, and the platoon rushed out to their ruined spaceship, luckily the controls to the radio beacon were still functioning. _

_ Keroro radioed in loud and clear to the speaker, "Mayday, Mayday! This is Sgt. Keroro of the A.R.M.P.I.T. platoon, requesting rescue immediately. My platoon is safe for the moment. We've haven't made contact in over five years. Repeat, requesting rescue immediately. We're not sure how long 'til-" Keroro screamed mid-sentence in pain, and the platoon was down, unconscious from the shock of their collars. Keroro could make out the silhouette of the Engineer leader before slipping into darkness._

_..._

_ Keroro awoke in his cell to the sound of... gunshots? They're were gunshots, explosions, and screams coming from the other end of the door to their cell. The weirdest part was the screams belonged to the Engineers. The door opened, and the cages were lowered, and opened. Keroro saw men wearing spacesuits, and armed to the bone with rifles. _

_ "Who are you, people? How did you find us?" asked Keroro. _

_ "My name is Lieutenant Marshal. I'm the leader of the security team onboard the orbiting space station, the 'Paradise'. We picked up your distress signal, and we traced it's point of origin to here. You're coming home." said the lieutenant._

_ The soldiers carried the groggy keronians on their shoulders, and made a dash to the outside. Keroro the lab blown to bits, and bodies of their captors, lying motionless, on the floor. The door to the outside opened, and Keroro took in the gusty, but refreshing wind of the outside. _

_ The platoon and their rescuers made it to their ship, and took off without a moment's hesitation. Across from where Keroro was sitting with his platoon, there was one man in a spacesuit, with glasses, holding a small cylinder, covered by a cloth._

_..._

"I was too out of it, until I realized too late the doc had a face-hugger in that cylinder." Keroro finished his story, as they reached the end of the vent. The group climbed down the chute, and landed right at the tram, rushing onboard before any stray xenomorphs detected them.

"But, how did it get loose, and how did it create this many xenomorphs?" asked Fuyuki.

"Well, the doc's assistant had it with him on the doc's orders. The frog-tard knocked the cylinder over, and the face-hugger was on his face in two seconds. They found him just as the chest-burster burst out of him, and escaped into the vents. The doc blamed us, saying we set it free, just to save his own skin. That's how we ended up in the prison department." said Dororo. "The face-hugger could have contained a queen embryo. The xenomorphs work like a hive system, so they need a queen to make more face-huggers. Once control of the ship was lost, we got out, only to get cornered by those things."

"Now, our son is with them!" Pururu panicked, realizing her mistake. The tram came to a stop back at the security headquarters department.

"Come on! We gotta find them!" said Keroro. The group ran back to the office where the lieutenant's team was held up.

What greeted them, to their horror, was the security team shot and dead on the floor, in pools of their own blood. The lieutenant was leaning against the wall, still gasping for breath.

"Lieutenant! What happened here?!" said Fuyuki.

"The... Doc... just came in... here... shot me and... all my men down... in three seconds. He took... the kid... with them... to the main engine... room... that's where..." Lieutenant Marshal slumped, lifeless, to the floor.

The group had looks of horror. "My baby..." Pururu whispered, horrified.

"Don't worry, Pururu. It's not too late. Come on, gang. Let's go get our son back." said Keroro, putting on the bravest face he made in over five years. The group nodded, and headed to the tram that led to the engine room, with little supplies they had, and little time they had, too.

** Well, guys. That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Up next will be the climax. I own nothing, except for the OC's Marshal and Dr. Samuels. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks. Stay tuned for more of this fanfic. **


	5. Chapter 4: Race against time

** Hey, guys. I'm back with another chapter. First off, I'm SO sorry for the wait. I had to get back into the swing of writing fanfics, and the computer had a bit of a problem, but everything should be good now. Just wanting to throw that out there, and I'd like to say thanks for your patience, guys. I also want to thank GodofGreed with another shout-out for sticking with me on this fanfic. Thanks, for like being the number one fan of this fanfic. As always, you guys just keep commenting. Enjoy.**

The group was on the tram, headed for the ship's main engine room. Their weapons locked and loaded, they readied themselves for whatever might burst through the doors when the tram came to a complete stop. The tram had reached their destination, and, carefully viewing their surroundings, the group slowly walked out of the tram, and down the corridor, to see the most gut-wrenching sight they ever saw.

A sticky, chrysalis-like structure had encoded the entire corridor. The walls, floor, ceiling, everything. About several dozen empty egg pods had already been open, the result of the whole crew of the station to meet their grisly fate. The group kept walking, trying to get the awful images of how it might've happened out of their head, to no success.

The group made it to the central core engine room, and there, they found the source of the hive. Before them stood a whole cluster of egg pods, and in the center, stood the queen Xenomorph.

The queen looked much like a larger version of a regular Xenomorph, with an extra, smaller set of arms, a head shaped like a crown, and a huge, extended belly filled with eggs, which were laid by the repulsive-looking ovipositor attached to the queen.

"She's a beauty, isn't she?" said a voice.

The group looked all over in alarm to point out where the voice suddenly came from. The source of the voice stepped out of the shadows, and onto a second floor railing. It was Dr. Samuels, carrying a container with a face-hugger in one arm, and little Keruru in the other.

"MOM! DAD!" Keruru cried out, but was silenced by Dr. Samuels.

"Now, now, my boy. You'll wake up her majesty." Dr. Samuels wickedly grinned.

"Give us back our son, you monster!" Keroro demanded in fury.

"Doctor, why would you do this?!" Pururu demanded in confusion and betrayal.

"I'll be happy to explain myself." said the doctor. "Look around you. You're standing in the nest of the most resilient, most adaptable extra-terrestrial species ever discovered in the history of mankind. Imagine how this could benefit the world of science, and in the field of money-making. I know the weapons division in the military would pay anything to have the first living weapon to their arsenal. I'd take the queen with me, but it's too late to tame her now, especially with so precious little time left. So, I'll settle for one of her offspring. It should be enough to make a new nest after it evolves into a new queen, like a caterpillar turns into a butterfly, and your son here is the excellent test subject to harbor my new pet project."

"You sick, twisted maniac!" spat Fuyuki.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean 'little time left'?" demanded Natsumi.

"Oh, I guess I should've been more specific." Dr. Samuels mocked. "The chrysalis that makes up the nest has worked it's way into the main engine system. As we speak, it's now overheating, and if it continues, then the station will detonate, taking everything with it into oblivion. It should be no more than two hours from now. On that note, I'll just leave them to you, your highness." Dr. Samuels bowed to the queen, and left the group to the hive.

The queen stirred awake, and hissed to summon her Xenomorph soldiers to her side. More soldiers started to appear behind the group, blocking their way out.

"Can't anything go right for us today?!" Keroro said, in angry sarcasm. "Wait a minute. I've got it!"

Keroro pointed his gun upward, fired a few rounds, and pointed back to the eggs, as a warning. The queen seemed to get the message, and hissed at her soldiers again, only this time, they backed off, opening the exit out of there.

"Now's our chance. Come on!" said Dororo.

The group slowly backed away towards the exit, their weapons focused on the eggs, and then turned to run for it.

"Giroro, do your thing." Keroro whispered, before turning back to run.

"With pleasure, Sir." Giroro whispered back, then he unhooked the waist belt holding his grenades, pulled out the latch on one of them, and threw the belt in the middle of the nest, then he proceeded to run.

The grenades exploded, sending the whole nest up in flames. The queen hissed furiously, and ripped herself free from her ovipositor, proceeding to chase after the group with her soldiers, purely for revenge.

...

"I'm starting to wonder if that was a good idea or not, now." said Keroro, as the group ran for their lives from the screams and angry hisses chasing after them.

"Oh, now you're debating it to be a good or bad idea!" shouted Giroro.

"Okay, how about this for an idea?" Keroro suggested, stopping in his tracks. "You guys go on ahead, rescue Keruru, and call in the ship to pick us up. I'll lead the queen and her soldiers away from you guys."

"What?! That's a stupid idea!" protested Natsumi.

"It's the only idea I've got right now. I'll buy you guys some time." said Keroro. "Besides, I'm a lot faster than they are, 'cause I run a lot."

"No, I can't lose you again, Keroro." Pururu pleaded.

"Pururu," Keroro said, and kissed his wife on the forehead. "I'm gonna be okay."

"I'm going with you, Sarge." said Fuyuki.

"What?!" shouted Natsumi.

"Fuyuki, you can't!" said Momoka.

"I can't let Sarge go at this alone. Someone's gotta help him, and that should be me." said Fuyuki, then gave a reassuring kiss on Momoka's cheek. "I'll be okay." Momoka blushed all over her body, and fainted in Natsumi's arms.

The sound of the Xenomorphs began to close in faster. "No time to argue, then! Come on, Fuyuki, buddy!" said Keroro.

The group continued running back to the tram, while Fuyuki and Keroro ran to a side corridor, leading to the cargo bay. The queen and her minions finally caught up, their focus still on the group.

"Hey! Over here!" Fuyuki and Keroro shouted from down the side-hallway. The queen looked in their direction, then hissed at her minions to proceed after the group, while she focused her attention on the duo. Fuyuki and Keroro continued running.

"At least we got the queen's attention. The others should be able to lose the other Xenomorphs with the tram. So, what's the plan, Sarge?" said Fuyuki.

"We'll lure the queen into the cargo bay. There should be an emergency airlock that dumps unnecessary baggage into space. That's how we get rid of her." said Keroro.

"You seem a lot more brighter and braver now these days, Sarge." said Fuyuki. "Thanks, buddy." said Keroro.

...

"Just one hour and a half left to go." Dr. Samuels checked his watch, while walking towards his own private escape shuttle. Keruru tried to squirm his way free from the doctor's grip the whole way, but to no avail.

"Now, now. No use fighting it, my boy. Look at it this way, you'll be part of something much greater than what you are now, already. You should feel privileged, child." said Dr. Samuels.

"Not today, he won't!" said a voice. The doctor zipped around to see who said that. There was no one there, until suddenly, Dororo burst from the vents, and drop-kicked the doctor in the face, letting Keruru go free, and dropping the cylinder, opening it on impact.

"I gotcha, Keruru." Dororo said, picking up Keruru in his arms.

"Why you little-!" Dr. Samuels snarled, but failed to notice the face-hugger was free from the cylinder, and jumped onto him. The doctor struggled to pull the parasite free, muffling a scream, but the face-hugger eventually seduced him, and the doctor went limb.

"Dororo!" Dororo turned to see Koyuki calling to him, as she and the group caught up to them.

"Mommy!" Keruru ran, and hugged Pururu. "Oh, darling! You're okay." said Pururu.

"What happened to the doc?" said Tamama, as he looked at the limp body of Dr. Samuels.

"He's no longer our problem, now. We gotta get to the hanger bay." said Dororo.

The group continued onward, leaving the twisted doctor to his fate.

...

"Alright, we made it." Keroro stopped to catch his breath, as he and Fuyuki made it to the cargo bay. "Alright, Fuyuki. You monitor that control panel over there. It should open and close the airlock."

"Already on it, Sarge." Fuyuki said, looking over all the buttons on the panel, until he found the right ones to operate the airlock, the yellow button for open, and the white button for close.

"Alright, I hear her coming." Keroro turned to hear the queen closing in their direction. "Time to test this puppy out." Keroro jumped on, and strapped himself to a large mech-suit used for carrying heavy cargo.

The queen burst into the cargo bay, and spotted her attention on Keroro.

"Y'know, normally, I don't fight girls, especially if they're with child. But, you madam, are no lady, but a bug that needs to be squashed." Keroro taunted.

The queen hissed in anger, and charged at Keroro. Keroro locked arms with the queen as they brawled, trying to push their weight against one another, hoping to knock the other to the floor. The queen released her second mouth to try and bite Keroro, but Keroro ducked his head out of the way with perfect timing. Keroro roared, as he used all his strength to push the queen off her feet, and towards the airlock door.

"Now, Fuyuki!" Keroro shouted. Fuyuki slammed the yellow button, and the airlock opened, the vacuum of space sucking all the air around the cargo bay. Fuyuki grabbed a handle bar on the wall to stop himself from getting sucked in.

The queen had her arms locked to the mech's arms, hoping to pull Keroro down with her, but Keroro was using all his effort to pull back against the current. Keroro quickly flipped a button on the control, and ignited a side-flare right in front of the queen's face. The queen screamed at the feel of the hot heat, and in her cry of terror, she let go of the mech's arms, and tumbled, howling in terror into the blackness of space, and she was seen no more.

Fuyuki slammed the white button, and the airlock closed. Keroro relaxed the controls, and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Keroro jumped down from the mech-suit, and high-fived Fuyuki. "We actually did it!" said Keroro. "It's still not over, Sarge. We still gotta get back to the others." said Fuyuki, as he checked his watch. "We gotta hurry! Only one hour left 'til this station blows!" The duo wasted no time heading to the hanger bay.

...

"Look, here they come!" Mois pointed out the ship's main window to see Fuyuki and Keroro running towards the ship.

"With only a minute or two left to spare." said Officer Harpie.

"Start the engines, Jessica! Start the engines!" shouted Keroro.

The Xenomorph soldiers had finally caught up to the crew, still hissing in fury. Fuyuki and Keroro jumped onboard, and slammed the door behind them, just as the Xenomorphs began to claw their way into the ship, but they were flung off as the ship took flight out of the hanger bay.

The crew of the Ripley took one, last look at the Paradise, then shielded their eyes, as the space station was blown away in a blinding flash of light, erasing any trace of the Xenomorphs, the Engineers, and Weyland-Yutani's own greedy plans, with it.

** Well, guys. That about wraps up this chapter. Next one will be the epilogue for this fanfic. Hope you guys all enjoyed this finger-twitching climax. As always, I own nothing, except for a few OC's. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Please comment. Thanks, guys. Stay tuned for the last part of this fanfic. **


	6. Epilogue: Nightmare over

** Hey, guys. I'm back with the last chapter of this fanfic. I gotta say, it's been fun writing this, and I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this story. So, let's wrap this up on a good note. Please comment. Thanks, guys. Enjoy.**

Fuyuki and Keroro, with the last of their stamina, walked into the bridge to rejoin the others. The whole crew rushed over to hug the heroes of the day. Keroro wrapped his arms tight around his wife, and his son for the first time.

"Let me be the first to say, it's good to have you back, Sargent Keroro." Officer Harpie saluted.

"Thanks, Jessica. It's good to be back, with everybody." said Keroro.

"Hey, space froggy. Thanks for looking after my bro. It is good to have you back." Natsumi smiled.

"Wow, Natsumi. That's like one of the most nicest thing you've ever said about me." Keroro comedically sniffled, with tear streams down his cheek.

"Okay, honey. Save your tears of happiness when we get back home. We just cleaned the floors, here." giggled Pururu.

"Oh, speaking of which, Sarge, which home are you going back to? Keron, or Earth?" asked Fuyuki.

"Oh, I never thought of it, 'til now, anyway." said Keroro.

"Platoon members, no matter what, after all we've been through together, Keron is always our home. But Pekopon, that's home, too. To me, it is." said Keroro.

"I couldn't agree more on that, sir." said Dororo.

"Me, too, sarge!" said Tamama.

"Well, if you guys are all agreeing, I might as well not let myself get ruled out." said Giroro.

"If ya can't beat them, join them. Ke, Ke, Ke, Ke." said Kululu.

"In that case, Poyon. Set the ship to hyperspace." said Officer Harpie.

"Roger, Jessica." Officer Poyon saluted.

The Ripley entered hyperspace, and within less than an hour, the ship made it into the orbit of Earth. The Ripley glided into the atmosphere, and began hovering above Toyko.

"Feels like forever since we last saw this place." Keroro said, standing near a window, with Pururu and Keruru at his side. "I'll tell you this, son. Just wait, and I'll show you all the fantastic media that Pekopon has got. There's Gundam, Manga, TV Anime, and then, there's more Gundam. It'll be good father-son bonding from here on out, my boy."

"I love that idea a lot, Daddy." Keruru hugged Keroro.

"Hey, look! Everyone's out there to see us." Koyuki pointed outside the window.

There, in the backyard of the Hinata house, was Aki Hinata, Paul Moriyama, Keroro's mom and dad, Tamama's re-aquainted girlfriend, Karara, and Giroro's brother, Garuru, and his platoon, waving at the ship.

"I radioed them, earlier. Let them know we're coming back, in advance." said Officer Harpie.

"Wow. So much love." Dororo started to blubber.

"Darn it. Now, I'm acting all sappy." Giroro gritted, trying to hold back tears, to no avail.

As the Ripley touched down on the ground, the whole welcome party rushed over, holding up a banner that read;

_"Welcome home, A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon"_

_Fin_

**Well, guys. It's done. This fanfic is complete. I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for sticking with me on this fanfic. Also, I wanna give one more good shout-out to fanfic writer, GodofGreed, for sticking with me on this fanfic. You rock, couldn't have made this possible without you. Also, if you guys want me to write a sequel to this fanfic, let me know in the comments, and if I do get to writing one, it'll be a crossover with Predators. Now, I've got two ideas for fanfics that I've had on the brain for a while, one of them is an AU crossover of Lilo and Stitch, and Sgt. Frog (Human Sgt. Frog characters only), while the other is another AU crossover of Stitch, with Attack on Titan, and MLP (Only the pony characters are the Titans, and the aliens are the humans. This is meant to be an anti-brony fanfic. No offense to all bronies, but who wouldn't want to read something like everyone's favorite blue alien take down those ponies in giant form?). Which one do you guys think I should write first? Let me know in the comments, too. I own nothing, except for a few OC's in this fanfic. All rights go to original owners. No copyright intended. Thanks, guys. See you in the next fanfic. **


End file.
